Slendytubbies: Sanity Decreasing
Act 1 It has been many days ever since the invasion started. Guardian's sanity is slowly decreasing, but it would take over 10 years before he goes insane. He was currently with Sgt. Miles and Anne. Sgt. Miles: Well, we are at the abandoned base, split up, see if you can find anything that can help us learn more about these infected tubbies. Guardian and Anne: Yes, sir. They all split up to look for anything useful that can help complete their mission of curing the infected tubbies and saving the world. Guardian went to the basement. But, it was going to take a long time to get down the stairs. It wasn't long before he started hallucinating. In his vision, the walls had lots of blood on them. Suddenly, he collapsed onto the ground. After some time passed... Sgt. Miles and Anne had already found something useful and had went to search for him, that's when they found him collapsed on the floor. Sgt. Miles woke him up by shaking him and yelling in his ear. Sgt. Miles: Wake up! Wake up! Wake up you idiot! The Guardian woke up, he saw Anne and Miles, both holding objects that the found in the locations at the base they went to. Anne: Are you ok, W? Sgt. Miles: You idiot! We've found something already, and what are you down? Lazing around and sleeping! Sgt. Miles slapped the Guardian across the face, so hard. That the Guardian's hat fell off. He quickly put it back on. But then, he started hearing an unknown voice in his head. ???: They will never trust you. Just eat a tubby custard, then you can turn on them, and join the infected tubbies on our reign of terror! Guardian: No, I won't join you. I won't eat a custard. They will trust me. Embarrassingly, Walten/Guardian said that out loud. Sgt. Miles and Anne became very confused and shocked by what Walten said. Anne: W, are you planning to do? Are you going to betray us? Walten/Guardian: No. There is a voice in my head. It is trying to convince me to eat a custard, betray you both, and turn evil... But I won't. Sgt. Miles: I think we're better off killing you.... Anne: Miles! No! Sgt. Miles: We can't take any risks! Walten: It is just a voice in my head! I don't know if i'm going insane! ???: In your head, you say? -Laughs- Act 2 Walten looked behind him, down the stairs... His face went completely pale.... Sgt. Miles aimed his gun at the infected tubbie that was down the stairs. Sanity Tubbie: Allow me to introduce myself. I, am Sanitental. Tubbies call me the Sanity Tubbie or the Sanity, most of the time. As the names suggests, your sanity is decreasing rapidly now because of me. Walten: How... How are you even doing this? Sanity Tubbie: I mess with your mind, making your sanity go down and down and down. Until you are weak enough for me to kill in reality. Walten: Does this all mean that, you are just a figment of my mind? Sanity Tubbie: No. I am not a figment of your mind. I am very real. Beware when you get down the stairs, all the way into the basement, there is a surprise set down there. It also has what you MIGHT be looking for. Sgt. Miles: Surrender, now! Or else I will shoot you. You have 3 seconds to surrender. Sanity Tubbie: Make me! -Laughs- I will take that gun of yours, and rip it into pieces! Now that I say that... Sanitental teleported Sgt. Miles's assault rifle to him. He broke it into pieces. Sgt. Miles had nothing to protect himself with. The only person who had a gun in the trio now, was Anne. Sanity Tubbie: I am coming after all of you.... And I won't stop until you are all dead! -Laughs- You've all could have stopped me sooner... But you just watched, as this happened! -Laughs- Now... There is no turning back... The Sanity Tubbie then disappeared, still having a gun, Anne went down the stairs, ready to shoot anything that is dangerous. Sgt. Miles and Walten followed her down the stairs, into the deep parts of the base. Losing more and more sanity, as they had went down. Act 3 ???: Don't fail me Sanitental.. I know that you have completed all of your past missions. But I can't just jump to conclusions. Sanity Tubbie: Yes, Prototype... I mean Nightmare King.... I'll not fail you... Prototype: Do anything you can to KILL them... Sanity Tubbie: Ok... I will do anything I can to kill them... Prototype: Also, it is ok to call me Prototype or Nightmare King. I'm fine with those... Sanity Tubbie: Oh... Ok, Nightmare King.... Prototype: Now, go off, and complete your mission. Sanity Tubbie went off to follow Prototype/Nightmare King's orders. Meanwhile... Anne, Walten, and Sgt. Miles got into the basement, and they were now fighting off Newborns. Just like Sanitental said, there was a surprise waiting in the basement, along with an item they will need. Sgt. Miles: How many Newborns are left here? Walten: 10 Newborns are left remaining! Sgt. Miles: I wasn't asking you. Walten: Ergh.... Anne: Boys! Stop fighting! We still have some Newborns to kill! They shot off the last 10 remaining Newborns' heads. After the last one died, Sanity Tubbie appeared once again. Sanity Tubbie: So it seems like you survived the 30 Newborns... Very well.. But it won't be that easy to get what you need... Sanitental pulled a lever next to him and the trio fell down through floors into the sewers.... There wasn't a way back up, at least that's what the trio thought... Act 4 After getting out of the water, the trio was already far from where they just were. So they had to find a way back inside. But nobody could think of anything. They were "hopeless". Sgt. Miles: Great job Walten. You listened to that thing. Now we are stuck here because of YOU! Walten: Sanitental said that there was something down there that we needed! Sgt. Miles: That we MIGHT need! Not that we need! MIGHT! You idiot! ???: Ah, so I see that you 3 foolish- The Guardian!? But how?! I was sure that I saw you die to the Newborns months ago! Walten: Looks like you're wrong! I am still alive! Anne: Who are you anywhere, you pale sword holding thing? Illusion Tubbie: I am the Illusion Tubbie! I am sometimes called Illusiona, Infected Maria, or the Illusion... But that's not the point at all! Anne: Then what is the point? Illusion Tubbie: The point is, that I have been sent by the Nightmare King to kill the 3 of you! Sgt. Miles: Don't tell me that you have been sent by.... Anne: It can't be... You couldn't have been sent by him... Walten: You have been sent by Shadow Tubbie?! Illusion Tubbie: What? NO! I have been sent by Shadow Tubbie's nemesis! Prototype! Walten: Prototype.... I swore I heard that name before- -Gasp- Po, Laa Laa, Dipsy, and Tinky Winky told me about him! Illusion Tubbie: I thought you never met the main 4... You just eavesdropped on them like a creep. Walten: When I saved their lives being forcing them to consume the cure, they turned back to normal. And I explained everything. But I did not eavesdrop, I watched over them to make sure that they were safe. So, speaking of which, you and Sanitental are Prototype's children? Suddenly, Sanity Tubbie appeared out of nowhere. Sanity Tubbie: We are NOT his children! We are his two of his apprentices! Let's kill them NOW! The infected tubbies charged at the trio, ready to fight for what was wrong. Act 5 Walten: The walls, they have all turned red, so did the water! Sgt. Miles: I think I can finally agree with you. Anne: I'm seeing the same thing! Illusion Tubbie was causing the hallucinations that the trio were seeing, Sanitental had went to tell Prototype about the fight... Prototype: You haven't already killed them?! Sanity Tubbie: No... Not yet at least... Prototype: Ergh... Tell Illusiona to stop fighting... I'll finish them myself... Sanitental informed Illusiona. She retreated and ran away, but the trio kept fighting. Prototype appeared his claws sharpened. Prototype: It appears that I have caught some uninfected ones, like a spider, catching helpless flies in it's web... What a pity that you are going down like this. Prototype quickly was able to defeat them but not kill them. The trio was brutally injured, almost to the point of instant death. Prototype: This will be your deathbed! Walten: Smoke bomb! A flash of smoke hit the ground, the trio ran away with the time they had. Prototype wasn't going to give up on trying to kill them though. Prototype: Ergh... You 3 may have escaped me this time, but I swear, you 3 will die... The End Category:Books